Sonic's Ultimate Challenge
by Arkham18
Summary: Poison Ivy has a new plan which leads her to Amity Park, along the way she creates a new ally and meets new enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Poison Ivy's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Sonic**

**A request from BestCrossoverMovies**

Chapter 1 Poison Ivy's Plan

Ivy had been waiting in her lair thinking while petting her beloved babies. She knew that she had to get rid of Batman without him knowing it's her if her babies are to have a chance. She thought long and hard. Then she had an idea, she then went to the lab where Dr. Jason Woodrue created her. She found the lab in ruins just as she left it. She even saw the body of Dr. Woodrue on the ground he had green veins on his face because she killed him by kissing him "Ah Jason. You may have given me the power to care for my babies but you are nothing but such rich food now for my babies." As her plants fed on him, she searched the lab and found the same chemical Dr. Woodrue used to create her. She picked up a vial of it. "I know what I'll do, I'll create someone like me to do things and all the blame will go to her. The horrible meat sacks will finally pay. The time has come for plants to take back the world. Because it's not nice to fool with mother nature." Then she threw a flammable chemical on the ground starting a fire. She then left the building with the chemical.

**Important Notice: My fans who have read this story before and read it again will notice it is very different than before. Danny Phantom chracters have been removed, I am sorry but BestCrossoverMoves and I are planning a really big crossover between both our character's universes and we wanted to make sure that there was no confusion. **

**As a result Sam/PlantSam has been replaced with an OC named Sarah as well as a few other minor edits.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl In The Greenhouse

Chapter 2 The Girl In The Greenhouse

Ivy knew she had to have someone else to do things for her so no one would suspect her. So she left Gotham and with the help of her babies kept moving until she came. To a small town, "Ah this seems far enough from Gotham for no one to suspect me and my babies." Ivy was sure she could find a perfect person as long as they had a love for plants as she had and if not force it upon them. Ivy searched around and as she did she saw a man working inside a greenhouse. "Yes, this could work nicely" Ivy didn't want to get caught but she couldn't take it. She got close and as she noticed her she could not move. "Oh hi don't mind me." "Oh I don't mind you at all" she began to fall into a passion to follow her command. "Will you help me and my babies?" she asked, "I will." Ivy knew that this girl could be perfect as she already had a hold over his weak mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

Chapter 3 Transformation

Ivy waited until nighttime. Then she planted sleep spores around the greenhouse near the girl,. Ivy picked her up with her plants and took her to an abandoned building and inside she found a chair with straps. And tied the girl down to it with vines, the girl then woke up. She looked scared Ivy asked "what's your name?" the girl responded "I'm Sarah, but what are you doing to me?!" "Oh darling you are about to become part of a more powerful force by Mother Nature herself." "Are you insane?" "My babies need to take back their place in the world and you look to be the perfect one to help do it." Then Ivy got out the chemical she took from Dr. Woodrue's lab and forced it down Sarah's throat. Then Sarah grew small plants all over her body and her skin turned to a green color. Then her eyes turned a glowing green color. "Do you now understand how the world shall pay for hurting my Babies?" "Yes the world shall pay" said Sarah, Ivy knew the first step of her plan was done now she had to return to Gotham and have Sarah cause havoc and soon the whole world will belong to her and her babies. Ivy walked out of the building with Sarah and followed the trail back to Gotham. Ivy said to herself. "I will become the most powerful force on the planet."


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic And Chip

Chapter 4 Sonic And Chip

Ivy was almost back to Gotham with her new servant Sarah. Ivy was walking through bushes talking to them along the way and enjoying the environment. Then a blue blur passed by her going fast tearing the plants. "What a careless meat sack!" then she prepared to attack but then robots appeared in front of the hedgehog's path. He took them all down easily. But while he was stopped she saw he was accompanied with a flying dog creature. She could hear what they were saying she listened. "Chip I think these robots were sent by Eggman." "It must be Sonic." While Ivy was watching she became interested in Sonic's abilities. So she said to herself. "this hedgehog may be useful to me. He will help me and my babies reclaim this world." She blew pheromone dust at him from her hiding spot. But he didn't seem to change he just blew it away. But Chip seemed to be affected a little. Ivy hatched an idea "Ah if I can get his little friend to help me maybe I can force him to join me maybe the hedgehog will be forced to help me." Then she and Sarah followed the Sonic and Chip with the help of her babies. She arrived at a area. Which Sonic seemed to live. Ivy decided to wait until the time was right to strike.


	5. Chapter 5 New Servant

Chapter 5 New Servant

Ivy had been waiting. She knew she had to find a way to get Chip away from Sonic. She saw he had a liking to chocolate so she with pain she gathered chocolate and gave a trail of it for him to follow. Ivy knew it would work. Chip was excited he followed the trail like there was no tomorrow. Then Ivy stepped out and blew pheromone dust at him "what's going on." said Chip "Living in the shadow of Sonic the hedgehog. Look into my eyes you don't need him. You are your own guy. Call me Ivy." "But Sonic's my friend." "What's wrong with you? Look at me do you love Me." said Ivy in a phemeinine voice. "Oh I do love you." in a controlled state. "You're going to do whatever I say, whatever I want." "Whatever you say Ivy," Ivy was pleased with herself. As she took her new servant with her, She decided to stay in the area to bring Sonic to her side.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle With Sarah

Chapter 6 Battle With Sarah

"Chip! Chip where are you?" Sonic kept calling he hadn't seen him since last night. He searched but didn't find him. "I hope nothing bad has happened to him." Then he saw a mysterious Plant girl with brown hair with Chip alongside her. "Come hedgehog join the growth if you don't you will have to die." said Sarah. Sonic could tell Chip was under control by this girl. "What are you doing to him? I don't know who you are but no one controls my little buddy, so bring it on." He fought against her. But she was stronger than most of the things he's experienced. She used the actual environment against him which was unexpected. She was too strong she was about to take out Sonic for not accepting to join her. But Tails saved him he landed the Tornado 1 in front of Sarah's path. Sonic quickly got in. Tails flew to the nearest town. Which was the same town Ivy retrieved Sarah from. Meanwhile Ivy came out of hiding. "Well we'll just go to Gotham without him." As she and Sarah and Chip went back to Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7 Police Station

Chapter 7 Police Station

Sonic and Tails landed in the nearest town. "We should find someone to help us with that plant lady." said Sonic they first went to areas where they thought they could find anyone to notify of the new villain. So they figured he must be headed to a police station and warned the authorites who told them the woman was heading toward Gotham and at that moment, on the television screens a reporter was doing a report in Gotham about a disaster. "This is Vicki Vale reporting live in Gotham City. We have been getting reports of massive mutant plants causing trouble and even committing murder. Eyewitness's caught this photo of a woman who seems to control the plants." Then it showed Sarah. "Is that who you told me about?" asked the cop. "Like I told you she's too strong for us so we came to get help." the cop smiled, "You can find people like Batman to help you in Gotham, I am sure the citizens of Gotham will appreciate your help." Then they got into the tornado 1 and began their long trip to Gotham City.


	8. Chapter 8 Gotham City

Chapter 8 Gotham City

Tails landed the plane in front of the Gotham GCPD Building. They entered the building to talk to the commissioner about the attacks from plants. As they were going they ran into a woman with red hair. Everyone was shocked at her beauty. "Whoa" said Sonic. Tails said "uh hi" then he blushed. The woman said "I'm Poison…Poison Ivy." Ivy decided to leave and not draw too much attention to herself. She can't have them finding out about how she's the real person behind everything. She quickly left but as she was leaving she blew pheromone dust at them to get them interested in her so she has that as an advantage later. They continued down the hall and entered the room where it was labeled Commissioner Gordon. They entered the room and saw a man dressed as a bat talking to Gordon. "Sonic look" he did as his friend said and said, "That must be the guy that cop in the town talked about." Answered Sonic. Then the Gordon and the man dressed as a bat noticed them. "Who are you?" asked Gordon "I'm Sonic and this is are here to find out about these plant attacks." "well there is a plant girl named by friends as Sarah attacking the city with a little dog creature. But we suspect she's working with someone there's no way she could be doing this alone." Sonic sighed "The little dog is named Chip but he's under PlantSam's control but now that you bring it up Sarah must be working for someone. We are willing to help." Gordon adjusted his glasses, "Well if you're here and you're willing to help Batman will help you."

**Meanwhile**

Ivy was thinking about how to get rid of the heroes. She knew they were. "They didn't seem to be very affected by my 'love' dust. No matter next time They will literally be dying for me unable to resist. First I'll rid myself of these pests and then Gotham will be mine."


	9. Chapter 9 Ivy Revealed

Chapter 8 Ivy Revealed

"As I was saying look at this picture" said Gordon as he showed a pair entering Gotham. "This is the reason why we think this Sarah is working for someone these two put twenty people in the hospital." Then an officer came up to Gordon "Commissioner I have something you guys may want to see." Then the officer led Gordon and the others to the surveillance room. He showed them the cameras outside it showed Ivy talking to Sarah. "Poison Ivy!" said Sonic "we just saw her down the hall but she's probably gone by now." "Well we have to stop her and save Chip and Sam" said Tails "I just can't believe she's evil." "Me too." Then Gordon's radio went off we are getting reports of plant sightings near an abandoned building." "Batman, Sonic, and Tails we are going to need your help to stop Ivy come on." Said Gordon. When they arrived the building was covered in vines. "looks like this is the place." said Sonic "Be careful everyone." said Batman


	10. Chapter 10 Ivy and Sarah

Chapter 10 Ivy And Sarah

They walked into the main hall of the abandoned building but there was no signs of PlantSam Chip or Ivy. They searched for an hour but found nothing. Then they saw dust going around them. It was Ivy's pheromone dust. They looked down it was coming from the air vent going to the basement. "Poison Ivy." Said Sonic, then they went down there but still didn't see her. "I don't see her." Said Tails. Then Sarah and Chip came out of nowhere. "It's Sarah and Chip!" said Sonic. "Come join the growth." She said. Then she fought them. Sarah knocked down Tails and he landed near where Ivy had just walked in. Ivy decided to make a move. She walked up to Tails while the others were fighting Sarah and Chip. "You have to give up Sonic will stop you if you give up…" Ivy cut him off "Never, not even to you." then she blew pheromone dust in his face. Then she got closer to kiss him and end his life then and there. But then he got up and started to help the others. But then Sonic flew several feet near Ivy because Sarah used a large vine to knock him far. Ivy got near him and said "You know you are very unique being a blue hedgehog, it makes thing far more interesting." then she blew pheromone dust into his face. "Enough sweet talk." then she was about to kiss him nut Sonic's will was strong and he said "oh no. Now you're going to tell me how to change Chip back to normal." Meanwhile Sarah was trying to choke Batman and Tails with vines. Then Danny stopped her. From doing so, then she dropped them. Ivy stood there and Sarah grabbed Sonic with vines saving Ivy. Then she ran to Tails and blew the dust in his face. "As I was saying you are smart as I told Chip you don't need Sonic. You're the one that solved everything, he's nothing without you. Let me guide you to your true self." she said as she attempted to kiss him. But Sonic saved him by saying "stop. Don't kiss her. Gordon said the victim from before had toxins in the mouth which means her lips must be poisonous which explains why she wants to kiss us so bad." "Poison kiss? Yeah right you were just mad she was gonna kiss me and not you, I know that's what this is really about!" while they argued Ivy escaped. "Ivy's right, you need me more that I will ever need you." as Tails stormed out. Sarah escaped as well. Because she had taken down the others she was really strong. But Batman managed to grab Chip and stop him from escaping with Ivy and Sarah. "Listen you've got to snap out of it Chip." said Sonic, Batman slapped Chip in the face to snap out of it. "Take control of yourself, regain control." Said Batman, it seemed to work. He snapped out of it. "What's going on, who are you, want some chocolate?" said Chip. Sonic was happy "Chip your back." But then Gordon came in angry. "Where are they? How did they get away?!"


	11. Chapter 11 Pamela Isley

Chapter 11 Pamela Isley

Ivy knew that since she was a wanted criminal she couldn't go around in public so she bought a brown wig and glasses. And normal cloths. "Ah I look just like I did before my new life started." She took pheromone dust with her and took off to find the heroes. She was dressed as her old self Pamela Isley.

"So Batman where are we going?" said Sonic "Wayne Manor." "Why?" "We have to be careful around Ivy and we have to be ready for next time." Then they arrived at the manor and. Alfred opened the door. He let them in politely. "Want some chocolate Alfred?" said Chip. "Oh thanks." said Alfred. Then everyone settled down. Savoring the free time. Then Sonic and Tails went into the other room. Because they were still under the effects of the pheromone dust. Someone knocked on Wayne manor's door. Chip answered it; it was a woman with brown hair and glasses. "Hello I'm Pamela Isley." "Hello Pamela wants some chocolate." she hesitated but accepted. "Can I come in?" "Okay". Pamela stepped in. She sat on a couch and pulled out makeup in a container shaped and colored like a leaf. It contained Pheromone Dust. Pamela heard Sonic and Tails arguing about Ivy. "You just want her for yourself don't you." said Tails "Yes I want her but I am fighting it she has done something to us even Batman. We are both best friends she has done something to us. She has us fighting over her somehow." "Well I think she loves me and not you and its driving you crazy." "She's clouded your mind. You're not thinking straight trust me." "Oh but I am for the first time in a long time. I'm tired of you and it all ends right now." Ivy heard everything "Perfect" she said. Then Tails stepped into the room. Ivy made a move. "Ah Tails." "Yes?" "I've always wondered where are you keeping the Chaos Emeralds?" then she blew pheromone dust into his face. "They are in the cargo hold of the tornado 1." "I'd just love to see them, I have heard so much about them and know they must be lovely." "I have the keys to the cargo hold right here. Would you like to see them?" Ivy blew extra pheromone dust at him. But she did too much it reached where Sonic was. He recognized it, he stayed out of sight and knew that Pamela was actually Ivy. Ivy took the keys and said "On second thought your way too young for me, look at you you're a kid." as she left "No I'm not...please come back." as he watched her leave making googly eyes at the leaving woman. She went outside and retrieved the emeralds. And she took them back to her lair. "Tails what did you tell her?" "I don't remember she blew something at me and then I don't know after that." Then Tails walked away still thinking of Ivy.


	12. Chapter 12 Acting Strange

Chapter 12 Acting Strange

Tails was falling victim to Ivy's Pheromone Dust. He began falling for her he was even fighting and yelling at Sonic his best friend. Then his eyes started glowing green and he said. "I must find my love." Then he started leaving but Sonic tried to stop him. "You can't go." Then Tails eyes went back to normal he still wanted to go but he wasn't completely under her control. "Ivy's calling me." Sonic tried to stop him. "You can't go she's dangerous she'll kill you." "Yeah well I don't think so." "She is Pamela Isley that's who she really is I saw her talking to you and she used pheromone dust like Ivy." "She's calling me because she did it for me, for love." "Batman said she must have infected us with a 'Pheromone extract' " "Oh so that's it I'm under a magic spell." "She wants to kill you she doesn't love you Tails" "You would say anything to keep her away from me wouldn't you to keep her for yourself." "I'm asking you Tails, please trust me." Tails looked at Sonic with a unsure face.


	13. Chapter 13 Chip Vs Ivy

Chapter 13 Chip Vs Ivy

As he took the Tornado 1 to Ivy's signal, He entered a garden with several plants around. Ivy was

sitting in a giant flower. "Hi there" she said. Tails was deeply tranced by Ivy's pheromones. "I

want us to be together." He walked to Ivy as he crossed a small river in the middle of the room

he got near Ivy. "Tell me your plan." "Kiss me and I'll tell you" "Tell me and I'll kiss you." Ivy

thought for a moment and said "I am using Sarah and the chaos emeralds to help my plants my

precious babies to take over the world when I'm done with her she will die. Sarah will rid the

whole world of these meat sacks for me." Then she picked up a mutant fly trap the size of a large

dog. "Once my plan is complete I will be the last person on earth. These plants will overrun the

globe. They have the strength of the deadliest animals." Tails looked surprised. "I've gotta tell

Sonic and the others and stop this. Ivy grabbed his arm and said "one kiss my love, I wish you

good luck." then she pulled Tails close and she smiled as she got closer knowing this would

result in his death and kissed him on the lips. "I'm afraid it's time to die." As she sat back and

waited for him to die with a smile on her face. Tails said "I hate to disappoint but…" then he

removed plastic from his lips. "I prepared for something like this." Ivy was so angry she

pushed Tails into the small river where the plants inside were trying to drown him. Ivy started to

leave. She started to leave. But Sonic and Batman were standing there. "You're

not the only one who can set a trap." said Sonic as he got into a fighting pose. "Sorry, my babies and I are always ready for

intruders." Then thick vines grabbed Batman and Sonic by the ankles turned them upside

down and pulled them to the ceiling. The vines were trying to crush them.

. Ivy was pleased. She attempted to leave again but then Chip burst into the room. "Let my

friends go Ivy!" "Never you meat sacks are all the same, you want your friends. You'll have to

get through my babies and I." "Hang On guys I'll save you." Then Chip used his

necklace and he used powers to knock her back. "Since you controlled me I have some of my

memory but only a little. I know I have powers but I don't know how to use it at full power." Ivy

grabbed a broken branch with long thorns on it and tried to strike him with it. She managed to hit

him and knock him down. "Last chance join my babies and I or join your friends." "Even if it

means my life I'll never join you. I am not like you; you are a monster worse than the criminals

in this town." "Really" Then Ivy picked up her mutant fly trap and released it on Chip. It was

strong it knocked Chip down and bit his wings and his leg. Chip yelped in pain. Then Chip used

his powers to take it down. Meanwhile Batman took a saw from his batbelt and tried to cut the

vines to escape. "Alright playtime's over." Said Ivy then she pulled out a knife. It's hilt had

plants on it and the blade was blue. "What's that?" Ivy didn't answer she just managed to stab

him with it. Chip yelled at the top of his lungs it hurt so much. "This blade is a gift from my

babies and it's capable of killing someone in a small amount of time." "You mean, I'm going to die?!" Then

Chip started coughing violently. "Nooo Chip!" yelled Sonic he heard what she said. "But I could

speed up the process and continue using this until your dead. While you watch your friends

slowly die and they watch you die painfully." Then Ivy readied a second hit a killing blow.

"Chip Nooo" said Sonic "Sonic help me." Said Chip, Sonic got free from the vines and ran

towards Ivy. But then Sarah got in his way as she came out of nowhere.


	14. Chapter 14 Sarah Defeated

Chapter 14 Sarah Defeated

Sonic fought with Sarah while the others were still tied by Ivy's plants. Sonic kept fighting because she was always coming back. "Come join me" said Sarah "No" said Sonic then he used a homing attack on her. Then Batman managed to cut the vines holding him and the others with a saw. Then they saved Tails from drowning in the water. Then with their combined strength they defeated Sarah. Then Batman tried the same thing he turned Chip to normal with but it didn't work on Sam. So quickly came up and kissed her. Sonic started laughing but then she started turning back to normal. "Where are we?" she asked "We're in Gotham City a woman called Poison Ivy controlled you" said Sonic. "Y-you're Sonic The Hedgehog! Oh I am so sorry about what she made me do to you." He accepted the apology kindly and told her to go to Wayne Manor and wait. She did so, and then Sonic picked up the seriously injured Chip. "Sonic it hurts so much" said Chip the wound was already becoming infected. "Don't worry buddy we're going to help you." Then they looked around "where's Ivy. She must have left while we were fighting Sam." said Sonic, Batman came over and examined Chip he told Sonic "This poison is unlike anything I've ever seen only…Ivy could probably know how to counter the toxins." "Good idea, Batman maybe Ivy knows a cure for it." Said Sonic "Please hurry" said Chip. "I can track her with her pheromone signature. "said Batman then he told them to follow. Tails walked up to Sonic "I'm sorry about those things I said." "Don't worry buddy it wasn't your fault." As they followed Batman who got his communicator out and spoke into it, he was calling an ally of his who had been sent to Switzerland to take down a villain named Circe. "Nightwatcher are you there?" a voice answered, "Yes I'm here but we are a little busy here, Circe is trying to take over this city but we are close to a victory here so we can come back to Gotham soon." the voice said as the signal cut off. Batman was hoping that he and his partner were finished with their job so they could return and help against Ivy. Sonic asked "Who was that?" Batman answered "An ally of mine, you'll probably meet him someday." he said as they exited trying to find Ivy


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Battle

Chapter 15 The Final Battle

Sonic walked over to the tornado 1 to retrieve the emeralds before going after Ivy but they

weren't there. "Where's the emeralds?! No no no" said Sonic. Tails told him while he was under

Ivy's influence he told her where they are. "She must have taken them." "Then we have to stop

her now." said Sonic. Batman took them to the center of the city at the Gotham Park's Botanical

Gardens. They saw Ivy standing on top of the greenhouse surrounded by the chaos emeralds.

"Hand over the emeralds and the cure, now!" said Sonic "where's Sarah?" said Ivy "She's back

to normal now." "So you defeated my helper? I'm impressed." "What? You were just using her

for me to beat her?" "Correct for a meat sack. Your skill and speed is amazing. So this is you and

your friend's final chance. Join me and I'll save your friend and spare the others. If not you will

die." "Never! After what you did to both Chip and Sarah, We'll never join you, We're taking you

down." "Very well get ready to die. With the power my babies and I will evolve and grow

stronger." Then she began to use the emeralds on the plants around her and on herself. She rose

into the air her green plant dress turned black and her eyes turned bright green. Her hair started

floating like a goddess. Then a giant plant rose from the ground. "Get ready meat Sacks" said Ivy

then Sonic got near her and was able to use the emeralds too and he transformed into Super

Sonic. "Let's end this" said Sonic. And Chip was weakened but tried to use his power the best he

could. Ivy shoot giant powerful plasma blasts at Sonic. He dodged them then Ivy hit him with a

giant vine. Her plants were spreading across the whole city. "My babies will soon take over the

whole world giving me mother nature to start over." "I will stop you." "Do you really think you

can beat mother nature? I've spent weeks creating the toxins that will destroy your pathetic meat

sack of a body." They continued to fight. "Gotham will be mine." She quickly planted seeds into

the ground creating giant fly trap plants and plant pods sucked in civilians making them plant

people. "This planet belongs to me now." Said Ivy "what do you think you can do? I am

everywhere my babies know your every move. You and your kind are arrogant enough to think

you can destroy us. You will fail and we, we will become the most powerful force on the planet."

"I don't think so." As he used a super homing attack on her. "I can take it, anything you throw at

me. Even your ghost friend can't defeat me." Ivy then picked up a large part of a building with

part of her new powers and hurled it at Sonic. Meanwhile the others were defeating the other

plants Ivy created. Ivy then entered the giant plant she created. As a last resort then she

desperately tried to defeat Sonic but then Sonic then used a powerful plasma beam on her. Ivy

began yelling in pain then her giant plant went limp and fell to the ground and she fell out and

the powers given to her from the emeralds faded and all the plants covering the city. Just

shriveled up and died. "No! My precious babies." screamed Ivy. Sonic walked up to Ivy. "Tell

me how to cure Chip, now!" "Ha there is no cure" "I know your lying tell me or I'll destroy

every plant life on earth" "Oh that's real smart. Then you won't be able to get the enhanced fruit

I planted for the cure." "Thanks for telling me" "what I no!" then Sonic picked the enhanced fruit

and ran over to Chip. He was pale and near dead. He was already unconscious and slipping

away. Sonic gave him the fruit but then Chip layed his head back. "Chip…no" "your too late

hedgehog" said Ivy. Sonic checked him "He's not breathing." Said Sonic, everyone was on the

verge of tears. Batman tried to revive him. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder to comfort

him. But then Chip's necklace started glowing. It was so bright then when the glowing faded his

wound was gone. Batman checked "He's breathing. He's alive" Sonic was relived. Then GCPD

cop cars started arriving and cuffed Ivy. She was mad her hair was poufy and turned pink it was

discolored during battle. "Sonic, you will pay for this. I will fill your lungs with toxins. First you,

then your friends, then the world" "Okay. Anytime you want to rematch, just let me know. I'll

be waiting" as they drove away with Ivy. Batman told them "Gordon said he'll get Sarah back

home." As he left. "Now we can go back to Wayne Manor." Said Batman as Tails flew them

back in the Tornado 1 they took Chip to the upstairs bed to rest. Batman told them "You should

rest you deserve it."


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Chapter 16 Epilogue

Ivy was taken to Arkham Asylum into a cell where there were no plants they only gave her a single flower. She was upset and miserable. "They will all pay" she kept repeating. Then she sat staring at her flower. "My babies you love me don't you but some people don't understand some people are jealous some people want to kill you. But don't worry those meat sacks will pay." Then she noticed someone in the cell with her. It was a blonde girl she said "Hey aren't you that plant lady poison oakey?" "Ivy I'm Poison Ivy" "Oh I'm Harley Quinn I'm your cell mate. They wouldn't' let me stay with my pudding." Said Harley. Ivy continued talking to herself and looked out the window. "I guarantee Poison Ivy will be back and I won't be alone." Then she smiled.


End file.
